


Nightmares

by rosy_mocha



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Nightmares, for the ava discord heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_mocha/pseuds/rosy_mocha
Summary: The Second Coming (TSC) just wants to sleep! Is that too much to ask for...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> angst go brr.....

TSC lays awake at night, after the whole thing happened… he wasn't sure if they could sleep again. Just the thought of it made him breakdown, he couldn’t control it. But he needed to act like it was okay! For his friends, they couldn’t see how weak he actually was. He was the “hero” and heroes are brave! Not scared of anything.

But there he was, shaking in fear, hoping that the scars would go away, praying that he won’t have to lie to his friends anymore. 

After he calmed down he was finally able to rest. Hoping to finally get some sleep, he closed his eyes. 

But that wouldn’t last. 

He opened his eyes again and-

No…

This… this is all too familiar. 

The cliff, the spiders, his… friends.

This WAS the place. 

Before he could do anything he saw Red run towards TDL then- 

“NO!” He screamed out… but it was too late.

The same thing happened. **_He couldn’t save them again._ **

As if there was a weight on his legs, he fell to the ground. After seeing one of his friends dying in front of his own eyes again, he couldn’t keep it in. 

There were silent cries. 

  
  


When he looked up again, his friends were already gone. 

“How pathetic.” TDL spoke out.

TDL kneeled to his level, “You call yourself a hero? Yet you’ve solved nothing.” He hated how he was right. He didn’t deserve to be called a hero, after all, he didn’t even do most of the work.

“I don’t need to waste my time on you.” He got back up again and opened the doors to the outside world. TSC watched as the spider-like viruses went out to the different websites. 

He couldn’t stop it… not again. He could only watch as the viruses infect everything. 

As the doors closed, he could see the skies getting darker and darker, he heard laughter. Not the kind when he was together with friends, the kind that means…

**_You’ve lost._ **

_Not just the battle, everything._

_Everyone you have ever loved, is now gone._

_You_ **_FAILED._ **

  
  


A loud scream could be heard around the house.

Suddenly, doors opening and running could be heard in the hallways. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow all were grouped together, getting ready to face some kind of ungodly monster and preparing to see what was in TSC’s room.

Red kicked down the door (for effect) 

“TSC! ARE YOU IN- trouble..?” Red’s voice got softer after what he saw in the room. 

The rest of the group went in his room and a look of concern was on their faces. All they saw was a scared, lowly hero. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst fic.  
> Anyways, for the ending... I'll just leave it up to you :)


End file.
